Her Hidden Talent
by sinomin
Summary: When the Teen Titans hear something unusual echoing through the tower, it turns out to be the last thing they expected!


"Hey, no fair dude!" whined a frustrated Beastboy as the score came on:

'**Robin-22, Cyborg-56, Beastboy-1.**' Flashed on the screen.

Starfire and Raven had given up on telling them to 'shut up!' as Raven would say or, 'you are being most disruptive.' as Starfire said. They had left a long time ago which left the boys.

"Ha! Told you I'd win!" teased Cyborg as he started doing his 'victory' dance.

"It's my turn now!" Robin said.

"I'm going to my room for a while." said Beastboy but only received the beeping of buttons as a reply. He walked out of the room.

Beastboy reached his room and was about to open it when he heard singing. It was faint but he could still make out words:

_Why, do you always do this to me?_

_Why, couldn't you just see through me?_

_How come, you act like this_

_Like you just don't care at all?_

_Do you expect me to believe I was the only one to fall?_

His instincts kicked in and he ran towards it only to round the corner and run into Raven, knocking her on to the floor.

"Ugh, Beastboy watch where your going!" she said sounding quite annoyed.

"Sorry, I was just…uh.." he listened to try and hear the singing but it had stopped.

"Beastboy!" she said still sounding annoyed.

"Oh! Sorry, I was just looking for something." he said remembering where he was. He held out his hand and Raven grabbed it and pulled herself up.

"Okay. Just watch where your going." Raven said. She didn't sound annoyed anymore. She then walked right past him into the common room.

"Maybe Starfire was singing." he said remembering the singing. He ran to Starfire's room and knocked. He heard shuffling around.

"Enter!" He heard her say so he opened the door. In her room he saw poor Silky wearing a giant red sweater which hid his body completely with the exception of his head. He looked at Starfire who was wearing a jean jacket that looked way to big on her, a green hat (same one she wore in transformation), and a pair of pink sunglasses.

"Friend Beastboy! Do you wish to play the dressing up with us!" she asked in her usual cheery voice.

"No thanks Star. I just came here to ask a question. Were you singing a while ago?" she put a puzzled face but quickly replaced it with her friendly face.

"I was not. Why? Do you wish for me to?" she asked as she pulled a tameranian instrument out of nowhere and smiled.

"No! Did you hear singing?"

"Yes indeed! It was most enjoyable. I wish to know where it came from."

"You can help me look then."

"Perhaps the boys have heard it!"

"Great idea Star! C'mon!" He led her into the common room to see the boys still playing Gamestation and Raven getting up and walk past the channeling and tameranian out of the room.

"Hey guys! Did you hear singing a minute ago?"

"Ha! I beat you Robin! _Again_!" Cyborg said getting up and stretching. Robin just shrugged it off.

"Yah we did." Robin answered as he and Cyborg turned to face the other two.

"Where was it coming from?" Cyborg questioned.

"That's what we're trying to figure" Beastboy was stopped as Robin shushed him. At first he was mad, but then he heard why. The singing had started again:

_I could feel I could feel you near me, even though you're far away_

_I could feel I could feel you baby, why?_

_It's not supposed to feel this way_

_I need you, I need you_

_More and more each day_

_It's not supposed to hurt this way_

_I need you, I need you, I need you_

_Tell me, are you and me still together?_

_Tell me, do you think we could last forever?_

_Tell me, why?_

"Out?" finished Beastboy. They all looked around soon realizing who was missing.

"Raven!?" They all sounded shocked as they ran towards her room quietly. They soon reached her room and put their ears up to her door. They could hear her singing:

_Hey, listen to what we're not saying_

_Let's play, a different game than what we're playing_

_Try, to look at me and really see my heart_

_Do you expect me to believe I'm gonna let us fall apart?_

_I could feel I could feel you near me, even when you're far away_

_I could feel I could feel you baby, why_

_It's not supposed to feel this way_

_I need you, I need you_

_More and more each day_

_It's not supposed to hurt this way_

_I need you, I need you, I need you_

_Tell me, are you and me still together?_

_Tell me, you think we could last forever?_

_Tell me, why_

_So go and think about whatever you need to think about_

_Go ahead and dream about whatever you need to dream about_

_And come back to me when you know just how you feel, you feel_

_I could feel I could feel you near me, even though you're far away_

_I could feel I could feel you baby, why_

_It's not supposed to hurt this way_

_I need you, I need you_

_More and more each day_

_It's not supposed to hurt this way_

_I need you, I need you, I need you_

_It's not supposed to hurt this way_

_I need you, I need you_

_More and more each day_

_It's not supposed to hurt this way_

_I need you, I need you, I need you_

_Tell me, are you and me still together? _

_Tell me, do you think we could last forever?_

_Tell me, why_

When she finished, the four didn't say anything. They only looked at each other. Robin didn't notice his hand slipping over the 'open' button until they were all flat on there faces in Raven's room.

She had been sitting on the edge of her bed looking out the window until she jumped and stood up. All was silent between the titans. Beastboy was the one to break the silence.

"Uh…hey Raven. Just thought we'd _drop_ by." This joke got three angry looks. "Were you…um.. Singing?" Raven's face went red with embarrassment and she looked away from them.

The four titans on the floor got up and unwrinkled there clothes. Raven sat on her bed still not looking at them. Seeing her embarrassment they all turned and left except for Beastboy.

"Um…Raven?" she turned and looked at him. "You're a beautiful singer. This comment caused her to blush. Beastboy smiled then left to join the others.

As soon as he left she smiled and pulled her hood up. "Note to self: get Cyborg to install a lock."

--

This is my first fanfic. how was it? Did they stay on character? Review and tell me what you think.

P.S. the song is called 'Why' by Avril Lavigne. She doesn't have it on a CD but it is one of her songs.


End file.
